dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
Robin is a tactician from Fire Emblem Awakening and a major protagonist of the Dimensional Clash roleplay series. She appears in the latest installment of the Dimensional Clash series, Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Robin wears a dark-purple robe with gold cuffs and buttons and a magenta interior. She has baggy pants and a purple kilt, as well as leather shinguards and black-and-gray loafers. Her hair is silvery-white and tied in two ponytails that drape down her shoulders, and she wears a V-neck ribbed tank top. Her outfit is secured by two belts, one with a circular buckle and one with a rectangular buckle. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *[[Levin Sword|'Levin Sword']] *'Blessed Sword '(forged from steel sword) *'Arcthunder' *'Arcfire' *[[Elwind|'Elwind']] Abilities *'Ignis' *'Rally Spectrum' *'Tactician's eye' Personality Robin's history is shrouded in mystery, making her the greatest enigma of the Shepherds. Despite this, Robin's skill in war tactics is unparalleled, allowing her to guide Chrom's army to victory over opposing forces greater in number and possibly even experience. She is highly ingenious, creating strategies on the fly and even whipping up "crazy" plans or new war tactics out of pure inspiration. Because of their strategic mindset, Robin is highly perceptive to the others' feelings, and can figure out the source of most people's inner turmoils in a matter of a few important conversations. Tiki notes that Robin is surprisingly similar to Marth, due to their charismatic nature and ability to befriend everyone she meets. She firmly believes in the concept of forming bonds within the army, believing that these bonds make them stronger than if they were to fight separately. Outside of battle though, Robin is actually very self-conscious: She often feels insecure about her cooking skills, some of the romances have her feel inadequate compared to other love interests, and even in Paralogue 22, after having guided the Shepherds through three wars, potentially with zero casualties for their friends and family depending on the player's skill, she still reflects on whether she belongs with Chrom and his fellow Shepherds. It is later revealed that Robin was born with the intention of becoming the vessel for Grima himself. When she finds this out, she becomes incredibly conflicted and lost, wondering if she is to be trusted any more. However, through the bonds she forged with Chrom and the Shepherds helps her realize that she is not controlled by that destiny, thus allowing her to avert the tragic fate of the world. Other parts of her personality though are dependent on the player: She can either be incredibly self-sacrificing or someone who strives to stay alive for others' sakes depending on choices at key points in the story. Pre-Clash Biography Robin (the default name of Fire Emblem Awakening's Avatar) is a Plegian tactician who woke up in a field in the halidom of Ylisse, and was found there by Chrom's Shepherds (a codename for the halidom's defense force). Despite losing her memory, Robin has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the vigilantes' tactician. Leading Chrom and the Shepherds through a long campaign to protect Ylisse from the Plegia, Robin becomes Chrom's trusted advisor for war and ultimately leads to Chrom's victory over Gangrel. During the Valmese invasion of Ylisse, two years after the conclusion of the war against Plegia, Robin continued to assist Chrom in fending off the Valmese conquest. The new king of Plegia, Validar, said he would give aid to Ylisse, but that hierophant of his looks (and sounds) strangely familiar to Robin. Robin participated in all clashes after her introduction to DCVII; her worldview was widened due to the many experiences she had. She can proudly call herself a champion, but she prefers to be more modest since touting your skills was how you got killed. Notable Actions Nirn Robin arrives in the mountains, slightly south of the destroyed Helgen, and witnesses the Nohrian army, led by Garon, on its march. She begins to follow the army from a distance, since they appear to be on their way to conquer. When the Nohrians finally reach Helgen, Robin attacks from the back and takes command of the battlefield, with Sans finishing the battle by calling down the Army Destroyer. StarCraft Earth Robin arrives in the metropolis of New York City, just in time to witness Celesteela tearing across the sky and inadvertently damaging buildings. Because Robin was not in her own universe, she exuded the energy of the Ultra Wormhole, prompting Celesteela to charge at her. Robin, however, de-escalates the situation by gently talking down the Ultra Beast. Robin promises to get Celesteela home, and the Ultra Beast picks Robin up and starts flying towards Massachusetts, where it had presumably emerged in the Clash. However, Robin and Celesteela find that Dr. Thrax had taken over the city of Boston. When Crow, too, arrives in Boston, Robin and Celesteela battle against both the supervillain and the doctor's troops. By questioning Thrax's cause and enlightening the soldiers to how stupid it is, Robin ends the battle and brings Thrax to his knees. The location conveniently switches just as Robin and Celesteela were dropping the hammer on him. New York City (Criminal Revolution) Manhattan Robin and Celesteela emerge on Broadway, slightly north of Greg Robertson's revolutionaries. Robin is reunited with Sans, and Sans takes her into a bodega while Celesteela lays down its roots and recharges. Robin recounts her time in StarCraft's Boston to Sans. However, the two of them are met with three Nohrian soldiers; these soldiers, Matthias, Heidi, and Thaddeus, are not hostile, and are searching for Leo. Robin offers to enlist Sans and Celesteela to help the three Nohrians find Leo, and the six of them walk north towards Columbus Circle and Central Park. When they reach Columbus Circle, Robin and company witness the death of a militiawoman. They would very nearly have been next had Duct not said "Snipers!" and retreated. This allowed Sans to knock out the two snipers, prompting Thaddeus to shoot them both with arrows. Robin meets Mario south of Central Park, and with his help stops a titanic Shadow created by Black Hat's size-changing ray from annihilating the city. Robin then leads an attack upon the Ed Sullivan theater, which results in a complete rout of Revolutionary forces in the area and a stronghold in Broadway territory for the Militia. Robin and Lucas wipe out anti-air forces around the Ed Sullivan, resulting in a relatively safe territory being formed. The next step is to unite the territory around the Ed Sullivan with the territory in Central Park. Robin then unites with the Central Park militiamen, securing the territory between the Ed Sullivan and the park. After this, she interrogates a Revolutionary soldier, Jake, who accidentally divulges the Stalker's wavering loyalty to Greg. Robin is then greeted by the Stalker himself, who airlifts her a package full of files on the Clashers present in New York, and the most potentially dangerous characters, such as Yukari or Jedah. On her way back towards the rest of the army, Robin encounters Berkut and talks him out of suicide. Berkut joins Robin's group to avenge the loss of his lover Rinea, and atone for his foolishness in accepting Duma's power. Robin's army encounters the Decepticons, as well as Jhin; both are formidable opponents, and Jhin manages to inflict several crippling injuries on various members of Robin's army. With the force of her army, Robin defeats the Revolutionaries and Greg; Oboro arrives with the Hoshidan army, and Hoshidan diviners unleash a storm of magic upon Greg to destroy him forever. She then allows Mario to carry out Mechanica's portion of the plan to save the world: transform all of the nuclear launch sequences into copies of various Mario games. Robin held a large gathering of the clashers at a shawarma restaurant, where she formally met Mechanica, and caught up with the Autobot and Champion, Optimus Prime. Pandora However, this unification wouldn't last for long. Robin was dumped with Oboro into the jungles of Pandora. Right into action, too; a woman named Rinea was under attack by a group of Heartless. Robin and Oboro fend them off, however, and they find shelter, bringing Rinea with them. There, they meet the Autobot Bulkhead, as well as Melissa Brown. Together, the five of them build a fortification around the tree the women were using as a shelter, with lights designed by Mechanica set up to protect them from volatiles. In the middle of the night, the Yamata-no-Orochi's rampage wakes Robin, and she asks for Optimus Prime to send someone to take care of it. The people who Prime sends are the Dinobots, and this causes Robin to not have the best sleep in the world. The next morning, Robin would encounter your boy Guzma; before she could have a chance to properly greet the former Team Skull boss, however, she sees Oboro and Rinea tending to an injured Hana and Sakura. Learning of the presence of the Duma Faithful on Pandora, Robin readies to engage the Duma Faithful that were following Hana and Sakura. (At first, she turns her sword upon Karst under suspicion that the Proxian was of the Faithful. However, Karst says otherwise.) Relationships Sans Robin and Sans are on good terms; Robin understands that Sans has good judgment, though is sometimes miffed when the skeleton is too lazy to follow orders. She can indeed count on Sans, though. Oboro Oboro is a unique case for Robin; Robin has never seen a non-armored, non-mounted distinctive lance-wielder on the side of the virtuous. Robin and Oboro are good friends; they have been since they met after the climax of the battle against THWOMP CONTEMPTIBLE. On Pandora, it's revealed that Robin and Oboro have developed a sort of affection for one another over the unwritten events of Dimensional Clash 8. Trashcanhead Robin and Trashcanhead are on good terms as well; her respect for Trashy has grown since DC7.5, and she can see the powers, skills, and portfolio that he has developed. Berkut Robin is the one who gave Berkut his second chance; because of that, Berkut is grateful to her. Robin just wants to see Berkut be the best man that he could, to give him the opportunity to right whatever wrongs he had done in the past. Celesteela Robin is trying to take care of the Ultra Beast and get it back to its home in Ultra Space. As per her promise, she will actively protect Celesteela from harm. Trivia * Robin shares her name with a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. ** This character's name was changed to Tobin in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Magicians Category:Tacticians Category:Lawful Good Category:EropsToad Category:Veteran Category:Plegians Category:Ylisseans Category:Conquerors Category:Lesbians